Love Of My life
by Em-958
Summary: Mulder is sitting in his apartment reflecting on his life MSR


Author: Em-958

Summary: Mulder is sitting in his apartment reflecting on his life (MSR)

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Files or the song "Newfound lover" preformed by Tuva Novotny.

Authors note: I wrote this story when I was about 15 years old. It was meant to be romantic with a funny twist, but as I looked over it again I found so much more to add and so much more to write. So I re-edited it and decided to post it here again. I Hope you enjoy it and that it turned out for the better!

The lyrics that I used in this story is from the song "Newfound lover" preformed by Tuva Novotny.

The following takes place somewhere before Mulder's abduction and Scully's pregnancy. Other then that, you can place it where ever you like!

Please review and tell me what you think!

**Love of my life**  
  
I was to believe that Scully, an agent on a mission to debunk my work, was going to be my new partner.

Not that I've had any partner before that.

I thought it was good as it was, me alone down in my basement office.

No one poking wholes in my theories or telling me I was crazy and paranoid. Calling me spooky Mulder behind my back. I had enough of that already and I couldn't care less about it.

I was skeptic to it in the beginning, I was telling myself that I didn't need a partner and that it was only temporary.

But that soon changed and dissapeared, as did Scully's mission to debunk me.

We started to trust eachother, to believe in eachother.

We trusted eachother with our lifes, trusting that we would always have eachother's backs. We still do.

What If I never would have met Scully? That's a question that I have asked myself over and over again. A question I really don't want to know the answer to.

What If I had done one single thing different in my life, would that have changed everything?

I even don't want to think about it. Who and where I would be if I never would have met her, if she never had walked into my office that morning.

I love her to much to think about that. I love Dana Katherine Scully.

The redhead that's steps into the office every morning, every single day.

She still stands by my side. I love her for that and she loves me. I know that now.

I know that the love and trust I feel for her, she feels too. It's a mutual understanding that we both share with eachother.

We are a team and we are unable to separate.

I know they have tried, one to many times.

The loss has been great and the grief because of it has been difficult.

But we are still fighting and we are still here, together.

They haven't separated. us yet. We're still standing strong, going for unbreakable.

It feels like nothing can bring us down, not even death itself.

We have been so close so many times. Yes, too many times.

But we are not ready to let go yet, we never are. We always find our way back to eachother.

-

I have this song on mind, It keeps bothering me.

It seems to fit so perfectly with what I feel for her and what we've been trough. What we share with eachother;

"Mulder?" Scully said, penetrating trough the thick fog of thoughts that twirled around in his head.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that she had walked into the room.

"Hm?" Mulder answered absent minded.

"You didn't open the door... Mulder, where you just singing?" she asked a little amused.

He couldn't quite hear her though, he was still hearing the song playing in his head.

"Mulder?" she asked again, trying get his attention.

_"The moment you came in to the room, all my flowers burst out in to bloom..."_

"Mulder!? She asked again. She was starting to get irritated with him. He looked up at her and into her eyes.

"Did you hear what I just said?" she asked and raised an eyebrow at him. She looked so cute when she was irritated, he thought briefly.

"Sure I did..." he said, not really listening, just answering.

"Scully?" he then asked.

"What Mulder? What brings you out of la-la land?" Scully asked, a little disturbed over his behavoir. Just as amused she was about it, just as curious she was about what was going trough that mind of his.

"I don't have any flowers in here..." he bluntly said. Scully's raised her eyebrows and looked at him as if to say "Are you serious?"

Mulder knew she couldn't possibly understand what he was talking about. He couldn't explain it either.

So he just stood up, looked into her eyes and began to sing to her.

_I need someone who's good, _

_someone who's true._

_Someone who's nice, _

_I need someone like you._

_Hallelujah, my newfound lover._

_I couldn't feel love,_

_and I couldn't think straight. _

_Couldn't feel trust,_

_and I couldn't trust fate._

_Hallelujah, my newfound lover._

_I couldn't go back,_

_and I couldn't go on._

_Couldn't keep track,_

_and I needed someone._

_Hallelujah, my newfound lover._

_I couldn't feel love,_

_and I couldn't think straight. _

_I couldn't feel trust,_

_and I couldn't trust fate._

_Hallelujah, my newfound lover._

_Love of my life_

Scully was just staring at him, not believing her ears. Mulder was singing to her, and singing a lovesong for that matter.

She watched in fashination as the emotions played in his eyes. She watched his mouth as is formed the lyrics of the song. His face as he moved closer to her.

They where standning close now. He stopped singing and took one last step towards her. They where now only inches apart from eachother.

He could feel the faint odour of her perfume. He smiled softly as he gazed into her eyes and saw the emotions playing in them.

"You're the love of my life" he whispered only for her to hear.

"God, I love this man" was the last she thought before the two of them connected and became one.

_Still standing strong, going for unbreakable_.

Fin.

Please review!


End file.
